Part of a Family
by Crazy Typer
Summary: little aragorn becoming part of Elrond's family
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

Lord Elrond of Rivendell stared at the bundle in front of him. It had been brought to him early this morning with the message that said: king Arathorn and his wife Gilraen, were slain during an orc attack… the king in his last breath asked you to foster his only son Aragorn.

He still can't believe it, Arathorn and Gilraen dead? It seems that only yesterday they were here feasting among them, showing off their only son.

Their only son.

He looked at the bundle once again. It started to move. Aragorn is waking up.

Elrond sighed and pick him up. Aragorn woke up and stared at Elrond.

"Papa?" he looked at him questioningly. Elrond didn't answer. He just stared back at the child in front of him.

Aragorn on the other hand, receiving no answer, began to wail. Loudly.

"waahhhhh…"

His wail echoing in the palace halls. Elrond tried to make him stop, but his efforts where fruitless.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Elladan was dreaming of battles and victory, when Aragorn's wails woke him up.

"wwaaaahhh…"

Elladan jump from his bed and instinctively reached for his sword (which he kept beside him every night) thinking that they were under attack. But then he realized that someone is wailing.

"What in Arda?" he said as he started to get dressed quickly.

When his finished, he went out to his twin's room to see if Elrohir was awaken by the wails as well. He didn't have to walk far, because he bumped into him in the next corner.

"Good morning, Dan!" Elrohir greeted him.

"good morning to you too, Ro."

"what do you think that is?"

"I have no idea."

"let's go find out!"

"what are we waiting for? Let's GO'

They searched for the source of the wailing. They've check every room they come upon. Every time, the wailing seems to be getting louder.

The two searched and searched until they stop at their adar's room. The wailing seems to be coming from the inside.

**AN: i want to thank to those who reviewed my last story: "First Storm"**

**Insert-insanity:you are right... it is rushed :)**

**rondorian queen and rider of the mark: i will!**

**napafun: thank you... this is the next one hope you liked it too...  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"For goodness sake child, do stop!" Elrond pleaded with the child in front of him.

"Mama! Papa!" Aragorn ignored Elrond and wailed even louder. He wanted his mother and father, not this stranger with pointy ears that held him. He longed for his mother to sing him to sleep once more and he missed the way his father used to toss him in the air, higher every time.

Just as Elrond is about to give up, his sons showed up.

"Ada?" it was Elladan, peeking from the doorway. "Is everything alright there?"

"You need any help?" Elrohir said as he stood beside his brother

Elrond smiled fondly at them. "Yes." He said. "I need some help, indeed." He beckoned them to come inside. "but first come here and meet your new brother.

"WHAT?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Arwen was also awoken by Aragorn wails earlier than her brothers and found the source earlier than they but she hid herself from view for she love to hear her Adar's pleas for the baby to stop wail...

When Elrond announced that they should come and meet their new brother, she immediately went out of her hiding place and ran fast her brothers.

She reached her astonished father and she took the wailing baby in her arms.

"Hello!" she said to him. Aragorn quieted a little.

Arwen kept on cooing him until he smiled and started to giggle. She smiled and let him hold her finger.

xoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

Elrond stared at his daughter, flabbergasted. Arwen now held a giggling Aragorn in her arms.

_How in arda did she manage to do that?_

"What is his name father?" Elladan asked

Before he could answer, Aragorn answered first

"Gorn"

"What?" the twins chorused.

"Aragorn." He said with an amused expression. "But we shall call him Estel from now on."

"Estel? As in Hope?"

"Yes, for he is the hope of men"

"Wow, ada that is… nice?" Elrohir said trying to hide his smirked.

"Well. Looks like Arwen found a new friend." Elladan commented.

If Arwen heard, she didn't react for Aragorn got hold of her braids and she was busy trying to get him out of her hair. Literally.

"uummm… a little help here please?"

The twins laugh and started to help her. Aragorn just kept on giggling… for the moment, he has forgotten about his mother and father.

Elrond watched contentedly from the doorway, thinking only one thing: Aragorn aka Estel is now officially part of their family.

**End.**


End file.
